That Lovely Fair!
by Demonfoxx42
Summary: Elsword was always a bit too curious, always wanting to know what was up. Soon he ended up deciding that Add and Ara's relationship was his new interest, so he dragged Aisha with him to ask Add. Elsword wasn't the only curious person in the group, as Eve approached Ara in her own confusion at the relationship. Join the three as they learn about the start of this crazy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Jobs for this story:

Add- Lunatic Psyker

Aisha- Elemental Master

Ara- Asura

Chung- Tactical Trooper

Elesis- Blazing Heart

Elsword- Lord Knight

Eve- Code: Empress

Lu/Ciel- Chiliarch/Dread-Lord

Raven- Veteran Commander

Rena- Windsneaker

Rose- Crimson Rose (May not appear much, if at all, but hey! Might as well say it just in case.)

Story is a narration from both Add and Ara's point of view. They are telling the story of their relationship to different people, and, as such, there may be brief interruptions where said characters speak. _Italics_ are for Elsword, _**Bold Italics**_ are for Aisha, the  Underline is for Eve, and **Bold** is for Eun. Character interruptions will be introduced in chapter 2.

I'm mostly trying to figure out a good way to write this honestly. It's a bit harder than I expected. Doesn't seem like it entirely, you know, works. But hey! It seems interesting, fun, and new! So you know what, I'mma try anyway. If it gets too negative of reviews then I'll probably rewrite the story as just a normal story, and not characters narrating the story to different characters.

It may become clear that it wasn't my original plan to make it a narration that swapped between the two with my first chapter. Heck, it may even be super obvious that I didn't intend for Elsword and Aisha to be a big thing either honestly. It was just an idea that popped into my head that could lead to some fun things. Like I said, if you guys dislike it enough then I'll rewrite the story. That or I'll drop it and move on. Once again, since I am new to really posting these stories, I'd like plenty of feed back from those who read. Please point out my mistakes if you can, and please tell me how to improve my writing.

Add will probably end up being OOC. I'm not the best at writing a fluffy humor romance yet keeping Add's insane personality. So I'm sorry if he is too much OOC for it to really be Add. I'll do my best to alter my writing of him if that becomes the case.

* * *

You want to know how Ara and I's relationship started? Eh…Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I guess it would be overall beneficial for me should I start at the beginning. Well, most likely not the true beginning, but just- ugh I'm just gonna start. It all started quite awhile ago, when me and that certain black haired martial artist were sent on a mission.

"Add! W-Wait up!" Said bruntette huffed and puffed on after me, nearly tripping on every damn thing she ran by. I couldn't help but let out a bit of a small chuckle as I continued on, only shooting her a glance over my shoulder.

"For some 'Ultra skilled martial artist' you're a bit of a klutz, aren't ya, Ara?" Even at the time I couldn't help but admire how cute she looked when she pouted. The way she'd puff out her red cheeks was just too cute, and it was also quite funny.

"Y-You're so r-rude!" She stuttered out, obviously quite embarrassed at the little taunt. I couldn't help but let out a full laugh this time, turning to face her while my Dynamos sped me forward. I just had to show off, didn't I?

"Hey, I'm only saying the truth. I thought great warriors were supposed to be quick an-" That's when I felt the sudden slam against the back of my head. Turns out, in all my effort to prove my superiority, I had blindly driven my dynamos right up to a low hanging branch. One that I oh so gracefully slammed into. And, as I slammed face first into the ground, I muttered out the final word I meant to say. "Aware…"

I could hear her ever growing laugh as she got near me. "That's what you get, you bully!" She stuck her tongue out at me in such a childish way. Looking back on it it was another one of her cute gestures, but at the time it just made my blood boil with anger. And I mean boil pretty badly.

"Are you alright?" Her originally joking tone quickly turned to a concerned one as she reached her hand down to me. Of course, being the stubborn ass I am, I declined and slapped her hand from me. I just growled at her, saying.

"Of course I'm fine, you bitch! And I don't need your help u-" Mother nature really hated me that day I'm assuming. As it so happens, the branch I reached up to for support was rather weak, snapping after I grabbed it and I was pulled half way up. Once more I was face first in dirt, and this time my face just flushed in embarrassment.

"What was that about being aware and a klutz?" She taunted rather playfully as she reached her hand out to help me up once more. This time, instead of trusting nature once again, I begrudgingly accepted it. Knowing me I probably also mumbled a few less than kind things, but that's honestly not important, not like I remember every detail anyhow. No, by the way, I won't check if my Dynamos have what I said in their records. That's a waste of my time, and you're rather dumb if you thought of that. Looking at you Elsword.

Anyway, of course she had to be clumsy as she was getting me up though. She had to stand a little to close to me initially to the point she had to step back to fully stand me up, didn't she? For, once again, the moment I was almost up she stumbled back into a root and fell backwards, dragging me on down with her. Well, at least this time I wasn't in the dirt. No, you see, instead I fell face first into her own. You will never understand how much effort I put into preventing myself from headbutting her on the way down, both accidentally and purposefully. Honestly, I was still a little peeved at the taunting earlier, but I was able to suppress that and get over it quickly enough.

As I laid on top of her I ended up getting a nice, good look into her eyes. I never knew Ara had Heterochromia. I never really payed much attention to the woman, initially I had a different one in my sights, but, when I gave up on that endeavor and decided to focus on saving the present rather than the past, I stopped focusing on most of you all together. Of course, not to say I didn't make at least one or two friends, nor to say I didn't became decent acquaintances with most of you guys to the point I'd rescue one of you if you got into trouble, which a good amount of you always did. It's just, the only people I really grew attached to, besides the Nasod Queen, were Raven and Elesis.

I know you two idiots well enough. You want to know more about why I chose to befriend Raven and Elesis instead of you two, or Ara, or Chung, yadda yadda yadda. This story isn't about my friendship choices, nor my companionship with them, so I won't delve too deep. Maybe another time for that, if you're still all that curious. I'll just give the basics.

Raven experienced a loss nigh equivalent to mine, but with a few added problems. He was betrayed by his companion, hunted down by his country, watched the love of his life, Seris, be brutally butchered with his original mercenary squad, who he considered his family. And finally, like me, he ended up being forced into a situation he didn't want to be in, which also seemed to involve Nasods, which are apparently the root of quite a few problems.

We ended up hitting it off once Raven became a little less hostile with me and I became a little less, well, introverted, which honestly I'm grateful for. I don't think I could imagine just a life of sitting and looking at screens all day, not anymore. I did enough of that in my early years for a life time. We realized how much we both were hurt, and we ended up becoming eachother's support should things get too bad. More so for me than him, he had Rena to go to, while it was only him who I trusted with my past, at least at the time.

Now, on to Elesis I guess. It's as simple as she was the one who forced me to get in shape. Remember when I told you guys about my idea for the armor? How most laughed it off? Not that I blame you, mind you. Me wearing some special strength enhancing armor? Maybe I'd actually hit like a pre-teen rather than a toddler now. The only one who took me seriously out of all of you though was, surprisingly enough, Elesis. Remember how she grabbed me dragged me away from the camp fire? Yeah, that was when she told me that she was gonna be my personal trainer, whether I wanted her to or not. And she certainly kept to her word. Next morning she woke me up at five just to start training.

She's a rather, uh, strict trainer by the way, as you know Elbrat, but you don't Aisha. I wouldn't recommend her to another newbie trying to get into fitness, as she can get a little, well, ridiculous. One day she told me to do 600 push ups non stop…It was the second day of training. Yeah. Lucky for me she did listen when I told her what was out of my range and what wasn't. Barely though, for I still had to do quite the ridiculous shit. Seriously, one handed hand stand push ups with no wall support on the second week? But maybe I'll go into that all at a later date, I strayed away from the original story a little too much as is.

Back to the original topic, Ara. As I said, I fell on top of her, got a good look at her eyes and all her other facial features. That's the day I learned I have a staring problem, cause apparently I stared long enough to make her uncomfortable. To be fair though, it was hard to look away. Actually looking up close to her I got to appreciate her beauty a bit more. Her soft, long ebony hair, her different colored eyes, her soft pink lips, and I'm going into too much detail.

Ahem, as I said, apparently I was making her uncomfortable with my staring. It was a little obvious with how she started squirming under me while avoiding my gaze with an ever growing blush on her cheeks. Snapping out of my trance of creepy staring I eventually got in enough of the right mind to stand up and drag her up with me. The rest of the walk was, well, rather awkward.

After that nothing really happened, well, until we finished the mission and were heading back. "H-Hey, Add?" I heard her pipe up rather shyly. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, noticing how she was walking in her old manner again, the one she'd walk when she was still shy with the party. That got me a bit curious. "Y-You uh, you were staring at me for a long time." She managed to stutter out once more as she picked up her pace to walk by my side. "W-Why?" She refused too look at me, and I didn't quite understand until I noticed the slight tinge of pink on her ears.

I could feel a mild blush appear on my face. I couldn't let her know the real reason why! I couldn't tell her about how I found her beautiful, at least that's how I thought at the time. So, in all my infinite wisdom, I said something about as damning. I cleared my throat, saying as confidently as I could.

"I-I just uh. I just like to study things that interest me!"

The way she looked at me after I said that. Yeah, her cheeks certainly did grow a brighter shade of red, but what really caught my attention was the way her eyes lit up. She just looked so innocent and happy. I realized my mistake a little too late as she ended up blurting out.

"I-I interest you?!"

I wanted to quickly say no, or to use the excuse I thought up, saying that I never saw someone with heterochromia before so of course she interested me…But…Damn it! I had grown soft and I couldn't bring myself to kick her down like that. So I just nodded a bit in return.

"Eeee! I thought you'd never feel that way about me Add~!" She squealed out as she jumped up and hugged me. Oh,the shade of red my face became at that. She seemed so damn excited about it, and I felt shitty because of it. I didn't mean to hint that I liked her romantically, I was just trying to avoid saying she's beautiful, and instead I ended up saying something that could affect our relationship far worse. I couldn't even bring myself to push her down, or throw her feelings away, cause that might of broken her. Instead, I just kinda took it all in and let her gush about whatever she wanted.

She went on about how she developed feelings for me after our last major mission. I remember that mission quite vivdly, like I'm sure you two do. First time I let myself get injured to rescue someone in the party.

* * *

(Flash Back. No Narrator)

"He's too strong!" A young Red-Headed knight screamed out just before one of Ran's clones slammed into him. The boy, Elsword, flew back, but, as he hit the floor, he shifted his body to roll backwards, quickly standing and getting into a defensive stance. The clone rushed to Elsword again, only for Elesis to block the blow for her sibling.

"We need to fall back." Elesis howled out as she pushed the clone back. "We're not strong enough yet!" She quickly held out her arm as she backed up, forcing Elsword back as well. One by one the party began retreating, with the last one being Ara.

"B-Brother! I know you're in there! Come on!" She pleaded out to the demon. She stared up at him with tear filled eyes. He just laughed at her and shook his head.

"Such a naive girl. Aren is no more! I am Ran!" He boomed out proudly. Then, squeezing the hilt of his blade tightly with a mad smile, he rushed at her. Everyone looked back in horror at the scene they were about to see played out.

"Ara!" Elsword cried out. He knew he wouldn't reach there in time, no one was fast enough! That is, except for Add. Taking advantage of his Dynamos he decided it was time to test out the finished product of his new armor. Just how much would it increase his newly gained strength? Well, he decided to test it against Ran.

He dashed in front of Ara and grabbed Ran's blade before it pierced him. Using both of his hands he was able to keep the point at bay. Giving the flabbergasted demon one of his crazy smirks he growled angrily.

"No one hurts my friends."

Ran was too stunned to stop what he did next. His fist was engulfed with violet energy as he pulled his arm back. Then he slammed my fist hard into the demon's face, forcing him to fly backwards and slide against the ground. He tossed Ran's blade far to the side, giving a dark chuckle at seeing how flustered and angry the former martial artist was. However, the mad (in both ways at this point) scientist knew that he was just lucky that he surprised the fiend. They still couldn't win, even with Add's new found abilities. Not yet. He quickly grabbed Ara's hand with one of his rather badly cut ones and ran to the group. "Let's get out of here!" Rena cried out as the group swiftly rushed out of the building.

(End of flashback)

* * *

'So that's when she gained a crush on me, huh?' I thought as the memory had flooded back to me. I was certainly surprised at that. It was just a normal thing, protect your comrades. Did she look at me as her hero now? Is that where the feelings come from? I didn't even know at that point. All I knew then was that I just tugged at her feelings and put her heart into my hand. I could shatter it, I could tell her I don't want her, or, I could lie to her and end up playing with it, even without that being my intentions. I could end up harming her even more than if I told her the truth right away.

Well, in a show of my incompetence with social interaction, as well as understanding possible consequences, I let her believe what she wanted, and I went along with it. Looking back on it now I do regret what I did a little. Though, well…You understand why I regret it only a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

It got problematic. Very, very problematic. Ara went and told everyone we were dating now, which I never agreed to. Hell, I asked her not to bring it up, but you both know how stubborn the woman can be. Most of the girls freaked out and began questioning her about it all, well, besides Eve. Meanwhile, all the guys came rushing to me to pester me with their own question. Elbrat was the worst, asking so many stupid questions!

 _I was not the worst! Raven asked way more questions!_

Keep your fucking trap shut Elbrat! I'm telling you a god damn story right now!

 _I know! You're forcing me and Aisha to listen! And hey! Couldn't you of just said I was the worst, and not call me by your stupid nick name for me?!_

You asked me to tell you about how me and Ara got into our relationship you damned air head! I'll tell it how I want saying what I want!

 _ **Ugh! Elidiot, stop interrupting him so he can finish and we can go! This was your idea! We both suffer now because of you!**_

 _*Grumble grumble* Fine._

Good, now.

* * *

(Narrator change!)

Hehe. As you know, I went a little overboard with telling people about Add and I's newly found relationship. Add asked me so many times to avoid telling all of you about the confession, but I didn't listen. I didn't quite realize that he wanted to avoid breaking my heart and that, at least at that moment, he didn't have real romantic feelings for me. I was just so happy and excited! I needed to tell you guys!

So, as you know, I went bragging right away!

 **Much to boys dismay.**

Euuuun, don't interrupt me!

I was quite happy for you Ara, if not a bit concerned.

I understand Eve. It must have been really weird considering he was your stalker for so long. I must imagine you were very worried for my well being.

Indeed.

Not too many followed in your concerns though. Rena most certainly didn't! I remember her first question to me!

"Did you kiss him?!" God, the blush that was on my face at that question. I couldn't help by let out an eep and hide my face! It was such an embarrassing question! Did I kiss him? We just started! How could I of?! I wasn't that fast moving!

 **You certainly wanted to though.**

Hehe, true. Anyway, I rather immediately shook my head and told her no. She looked at me rather suspiciously, then grabbed my hand.

"Well then…We'll have to change that!" She gave me one of her big, mischievous smiles as she dragged me out of the room. Oh boy, what happened next was so awkward.

"Hey Add!" Rena called out to the group of boys+Lu which seemed to circle around him. My dear just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He crossed his arms as he looked at the two of us, mostly just glancing at me. I could feel my cheeks grow warm again as I tried to hide my face. I still couldn't help but feel nervous when he looked at me!

"Kiss Ara!" With that both our eyes ended up widening quite a bit.

"W-What?!" We seemed to shout in unison as we stared at the Elf, rather dumbfounded.

"Weeeeell, if you two are dating then what would the problem be, hm?" She winked a bit at us. "Go on! Don't be shy!"

I looked up at him as the group of boys seemed to dissipate around him. Both of our cheeks were quite a bright shade of red due to this. I felt a shy little smile tug at my lips as I thought about it. I did want this. All he did though was shake his head though, not moving an inch. I felt my smile die about as quickly as it appeared. I realized he didn't wanna kiss me. It hurt so bad! I felt so crappy! My new boyfriend didn't wanna kiss me? What'd that say about me?!

I guess that Add noticed this though. As I was looking to the ground I noticed his shoes appear. A bit startled I looked up at him, only for him to immediately peck my lips the moment my eyes met his. It was quick, and realistically it didn't mean anything to him at the time, but for me it meant everything. I felt my heart leap from my chest at the little action. He looked away with a red face and shame filled eyes. I noticed the emotion in his eyes, but before I could question it.

"That's not good enough!" I hear Rena shout. "Kiss! Not peck! I want a full on kiss!" She hopped up and down. My eyes spotted all the guys, besides Add of course, as well as Aisha and Lu staring at Rena's bouncing breasts. God, they're all perverts.

Add just looked back down at me with a bright red face. I could see the shame in his eyes again, and it concerned me. Whether he realized it or not his eyes ended up showing his real feelings on this matter. He felt ashamed that, at this point, he was leading me on so much. If he kissed me for real it would be leading me on to a whole new level. I could see the debate going on in his head, kiss or no?

I was rather hesitant myself now, having seen the conflict in his eyes. He didn't want to kiss me all that much, I could tell. I was just about to say that it's not a big deal and that we shouldn't be pushed into this, when suddenly he grabbed me and crashed his lips into mine. I was surprised, to say the least. I couldn't react for a moment really. But after a bit I was able to get myself to kiss him back. Fireworks went off in my belly as our lips were pressed were pressed together. Shorty after the kiss began he pulled away, turning his head from me in the process.

"There." I heard him mumble. He couldn't bring himself to look at me, not after that. "I'm going to my room for a bit, okay everyone? Just…Leave me alone for a bit. That includes you, Ara."

My heart sank as I heard his struggling words. It sounded like he was in pain, like he felt horrid about something, and I hated that fact. He rather quickly ran off to his room, aggressively slamming the door shut behind him, leaving a loud boom echoing through the halls. Everyone just stared silently at that, only leaving Elsword to question.

"What was that about?"

* * *

(Sorry for how short this chapter is! As you see I posted these chapters back to back, so I'm still rather hesitant about the story. This was where I messed with the character interruptions and made it more obvious that they were talking to someone. Plus, really, I didn't feel like I could add much more to this chapter without making it feel little too long. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far though. I'm really sorry if it's not to any of your liking.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Narrator Shift!)

 _So that's why you ran to your room!_

Elsword, if you interrupt my story again then I swear to El that I'll-!

 _You swear to El that you'll what, nerd?_

I will punch your damned face off!

 _Bring it, Albino!_

You cherry looking, air headed mother fuc-

 _ ***Slaps Elsword's head with her staff!* Idiot! Stop interrupting the story and let Add talk!**_

Hahaha! Thank you, Aisha!

Yes, that is why I ran off from you guys so suddenly. I was…Ashamed. I was playing with her heart so horribly, and at that point I was too deep to stop, cause if I did, well. You know how she'd get. And, as you guys remember, I ended up locking myself in my room for a few days after that. I was struggling to come to terms with what I did, and I was still trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Then that's when I came up with an idea that, at the time, I thought was brilliant.

I'd play along and date her for a bit, and then, after awhile, I'd say that it wasn't working out. That's a normal thing after all, trying it out but then feeling like we wouldn't be compatible as a couple. I'd then have to pray that it wouldn't hurt her too badly, I was sure it'd hurt more than saying something along the line of "Oh, I didn't actually like you, I just wanted to avoid sounding like a pervert or upsetting you."

Lucky for me she didn't try to bug me until I thought up that plan. Shortly after I came up with the plan she decided to check on me.

"A-Add?" She called out quietly as she opened my door. Watching her slowly step through the door I put on a small smile, trying my best to make it appear genuine.

"H-Hey Ara!" The last moment I had with her was still messing with me, so I could hardly even speak right. Never in my life had I felt this nervous when talking to someone, and I hated it so damned much! I had to shrug aside that anger though while talking to her. I assumed that, after the previous event and my sudden running away, she was quite fragile.

"U-Um. H-Hi." She quietly shuffled into the room, he head hung low. My guess was quite correct. "A-Are you feeling okay? Y-You h-haven't come out your r-room for a few days…I-I'm worried."

After taking a deep breath I stood up and walked on up to her. "I-I'm fine, I'm sorry to worry you…D-Dear." The struggle I had to go through just to say that one word. Ugh. Let alone the hug I gave her shortly after I spoke. I felt like I needed to hug her a bit tightly to ensure her that everything was okay. Luckily, my idea worked and she bought that I was okay.

"Great!" She hopped back from my arms and jumped a bit in excitement. I couldn't help but admit that she was cute when she did that, letting out a bit of a chuckle as I pat her head.

"Mhm, good too see that you're back in full spirits again." I took a deep breath and, with my shaky hand, took her own. "L-Let's uh, head out for a bit. Maybe go on our first official date, huh?" If I was gonna go through with my plan I was gonna at least make an effort to be decent to her.

"R-Really?!" She stared up at me with her eyes. I swear her eyes were shimmering with happiness at the idea.

"Of course." I let out a soft chuckle as I looked down at her. Slowly I led her out of the house. I had to take a minute to figure out what we could do, then I noticed a poster talking about the fair. "So the fair is in town, huh?" I mumbled to myself.

"The fair?! Can we go?" I raised an eyebrow at her overly excited demeanor, only giving her a nod in return. "Yay! Let's go!" She yelled out as she dragged me behind her. Oh boy, I could tell that it was gonna be a long, long day.

First thing we went on were those stupid tea cup rides.

 _You actually went on those childish things?_

For her sake, yes. I did, indeed, go on those childish rides.

 _ **Awww, you softie you! I can never drag Elsword on one of those!**_

 _Pfft, they're for babies. Guess Add is now just one bi-_

Finish that sentence and I'll turn you into tomato paste, you tomato haired bastard!

 _First it's cherry, now it's tomato! Make up your mind!_

 _ **To be fair, Elsword, they are the same color. Both do work on you…Ha! Add, thanks for the new nickname!**_

 _A-Aisha, no!_

 _ **Aisha, yes!**_

Anyway! Back to the ride, those tiny ass spinning tea cups. I swear, they need to make the cups bigger if they want adults to accompany their kids on those things. Me and Ara were nearly squished together, not that she minded.

 _ **Add…I think you and Ara accidentally went on the kids version…the normal version isn't that small…**_

What? But Ara sa- that sly girl… She tricked me! That's why everyone looked at us weird!

 _Haha! You actually did go on the kids one!_

Grr…I'll have to talk about that with her later. I guess no harm was done though. Ahem, anywho, once the ride started I saw something out the corner of my eyes. It was her, with her arms raised up with a big, wide smile. I could see how happy this made her, how just being on this ride with me made her happy. I felt something weird in my chest at that. It was…Warm. I don't why, but seeing her smile like that just made me smile too. I shrugged it off though and we moved on.

(Narrator Shift!)

I dragged Add everywhere!

And he truly went along with it?

Yup! And it was so nice too! He even won me my big fox pillow! It was so sweet of him, especially since he volunteered! I dragged him on basically every ride, to every game, everything! By the end of it I'm pretty sure he was broke, considering he was so insistent on paying for everything.

I started noticing something weird about Add after a bit though. He would constantly glance at me, and when I seemed to notice he'd freak out and look away. It was so weird, especially since we were already dating. Most people didn't that when they got together, right?

 **Little did Ara realize that boy had just started to develop actual feelings for her. It was quite cute seeing how he would stare at you for so long and you wouldn't notice.**

D-Did you notice Eun?!

 **Of course, but where would the fun be if I told you every time he stared at you?**

E-Eun!

 **Please, continue the story. I'm sure Eve is horribly confused as to what we're talking about.**

Hmph, fine. But we'll discuss this later. Anyway! It was so cute though, watching him start to get really flustered out of nowhere! I didn't understand why, but I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"W-What are you giggling about?" He asked, a bit displeased at my enjoyment of his sudden embarrassment.

"Oh, you're just so cute when you act so flustered, I didn't know this side of you existed!" I beamed up at him, which seemed to fluster him even more.

"P-Pfft. Me? C-Cute? I'm not cute! I'm a proud scientist and b-brawler! I-I am not cute!" Oh, by the El, I don't think he noticed how much he was stuttering. His point was getting thrown right out the window with that.

"Haha! Yeah, alright! Hey, is that the Ferris wheel?! Lets go there!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the ride. I heard it could be quite the romantic ride, so I really wanted to share the moment with him if it was!

Of course, I heard his grumbles, most likely about the whole cute incident, behind me, but I ignored it as I went and asked for some tickets for the Ferris wheel!


End file.
